


It's Hard Loving You, Dear (Oneshots unless stated otherwise)

by Cardinal_Jayde



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Time Travel, eventually i guess lol, help me with these tags I mean it's the Master/Missy I figure it's self explanatory-, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Jayde/pseuds/Cardinal_Jayde
Summary: What would it be like being in a relationship with a timelord that's either brimming on the edge of insanity or trying to overcome it? Is it fun? Terrifying? Painful? You'll have to see!Writing these because there's not nearly enough love for these sexy as hell psychopaths!!





	It's Hard Loving You, Dear (Oneshots unless stated otherwise)

**Author's Note:**

> I do heavily use the screenplay for oneshots related to episodes, so credit to the amazing writers of Doctor Who, as without them we wouldn't have the show we all know and love!
> 
> This first one took me ages to write because I kept debating on where would be the best starting point, I feel like I nailed where I wanted it and I hope you all enjoy!!

You glanced around staring at the skeletons placed in tanks around you, grimacing slightly as you read some of the names. 

“Why-”  
“What kinda morbid aquarium-”

Both of you stared at each other for a moment, Clara with confusion and yourself with mild embarrassment. You mouthed a sorry, turning back to listen to what the Doctor was saying. _Damn I need to get back into the swing of things._

“I don’t know.” 

Clara nodded, making a sot of so-so motion with her head. “Okay, I'm assuming they didn't actually drown in there.” That earned an amused snort from you, which in turn earned you a dirty look from the Doctor.

“No. They were placed, after death. These are tombs. Water tombs, some sort of fluid, anyway.”

“With chairs?”

“With chairs, yes.” You supplemented for the Doctor, “Extra comfort for the deceased. It pays to die rich.” That earned you a tight smile from the woman. _Jeez tough crowd_ , you weren’t entirely sure why the Doctor had felt he needed your help so badly. 

Ever since he faked his death on his 11th regeneration you had vehemently refused to travel with him again, the shock and anger you experienced too fresh, too painful. Granted ever since you had gone through the horrid event of the Master’s brief reign on earth your relationship with the timelord had been a bit rocky. 

“Oh, God.” You stared at Clara in concern, it was very obvious something had gone on between the two before you had been brought in. “Am I going to find Danny now? Is that why the Tardis brought us here? I don't want to see him like that.”

_Danny_. You blinked to yourself thoughtfully, _Wait “go to hell”- the mention of that man’s name, and your current location in this odd mausoleum. Bloody hell! She’d lost someone- that sneaky bastard_ , he knew you’d sympathise. 

“Good point. Tombs with windows. Who wants to watch their loved ones rot? Why would anyone go to so much trouble just to keep watch on the dead?” He had looked away from you at this point, as if he knew you had connected the dots and, knowing him, he had.

You let out a soft growl that earned Clara’s attention, but you shook your head when she tilted hers in curiosity. “Oi Doc, look at this.” The timelord wandered over at your prompting, “It looks like an information tablet.”

“Good eye.” The Doctor nodded in appreciation, yet he still didn’t meet your gaze, that was going to get annoying.

The abrupt noise of the program starting drew a jump out of you, almost startling Clara as she peered over your shoulder. “3W. Death is not an end. But we can we help with that.” A huff of a laugh escaped you, though you were confused when the voice continued with what sounded like a smile in it’s words, almost as if it heard you. “Ever since 3W encountered the truth about the death experience, we have been working hard to find a better life for the deceased. At 3W, afterlife means aftercare.”

“Okay. Bit strange?” You nodded in agreement, before your eyes were drawn through the projection and you resisted the urge to gasp.

“Very. Why have the scrolling and a voice? Is it difficult?”

The girl beside you made a soft noise of confusion. “Is what difficult?”

“Reading all those words back to front. Come on. We've come a long way.” There was his smugness, your cynical side wondered if that was the only reason he kept his companions around, but as the figure walked through the projection all thoughts in your head vanished momentarily.

_Hot._ The caveman side of your brain said. _Bloody hot_. This woman was so inexplicably beautiful your brain shortcircuited and chose to remind you at this point in time how desperately gay you were. 

“Hello. I hope you're well. How may I assist you with your death?” The pleasant woman replied, sending you a sneaky wink that caused your heart to stutter.

“Well, there is, er, no immediate hurry. We're just, er. We're just-” Despite his ineloquence, the woman remained beaming.

“Browsing.” Clara piped up, noticing you were too stuck in la-la land to formulate an adequate reply, but she elbowed you and that served to smack your brain back in to function.

“Yeah, yeah, browsing.”

“Please, take all the time you need. At 3W, you always have the rest of your life.” _God her voice was like butter- damnit gay side shut up for a minute_. You shook your head slightly, admitting that, while she was gorgeous, that comment was on the verge of creepy.

“Oh, good. That's good to know, Clara, Y/n, isn't it?” You resisted the urge to narrow your eyes when the woman slightly stiffened at your name, but only barely.

“Yeah. Great.” Clara awkwardly monotoned.

“Exactly what is 3W?” You questioned, a heartbeat before the Doctor had the chance to, drawing the woman’s attention to you, where it took on the most adorable look of innocent confu- wait was she getting closer to you?

“Apologies.” She intoned robotically. “Clearly you have not received the official 3W greetings package.”

With that you look over at the Doctor for help, barely stuttering out: “Well, you know, it's just an unexpected-” Before she was on you. Your eyes bulged in complete shock as this woman just easily decided to pin you against the wall aggressively and press her lips firmly to yours. The Doctor and Clara gawked on in silence, and you internally shrugged, namely because the grip the woman had on you wouldn’t allow it to physically manifest, and proceeded to close your eyes and melt into the kiss.

She tasted sweet, almost like cherries, to which you had to resist the urge to sing _“I kissed a girl and I liked it!”_ However her kiss was anything but gentle. After allowing you to enjoy the initial kiss she bit harshly at your lip, ripping a surprised moan from you, and allowing her to shove her tongue inside. There was no battle over dominance here, by this point you had all but gone limp sagging into her and giving no offer of refusal, not that her dominance would allow that. It felt surprisingly like-

The woman finally pulled back, pressing three gentle kisses to the tip of your nose, easily distracting you from your train of thought as she smirked and your cheeks began to burn. “Welcome to the 3W Institute.”

“Is it over now?” You gasped out, obviously breathless. Though as much as you would attempt to pretend you didn’t enjoy that, it was obvious to your companions that you had.

“I think it's over, yeah.” Clara snorted, and you chose to notice that, in that moment, that was the only amusement you had seen on her face since you had met her not too long ago. _Huh, and all it took was being snogged by some random gorgeous woman. I can live with that._

“You also have not received the official welcome package.” Again your eyes flew wide, you understood how impossibly awkward that likely was for the other two in the room and prayed she’d refuse fast eno-

“Oh, I'm good, thanks. No worries.” You breathed a sigh of relief that earned you a raised eyebrow from both Clara and the timelord beside her, still staring at where you leaned, wobbly knees and all, against the wall.

“Who are you?” The Doctor questioned.

“I am Missy.” She chirped, looking ever so pleased with herself. 

“Missy?” Clara questioned, still eyeing you, but she rolled her eyes when you stuck a tongue out at her irritably. 

Seeming to finally notice your current predicament she stepped back over to you, stretching out a steadying arm, which after a moment you took, finally stepping forward off the wall. “Mobile Intelligent Systems Interface. I am a multi-function, interactive welcome-droid. Helping you to help me to help you.” 

“A droid?” You hummed, impressed, but if you were being honest, a tad disappointed. “You're very, er, realistic…”

“Tongues?” Clara sniggered, and you glared slightly.

“Not exactly my choice, shut up.”

“I am fully programmed with social interaction norms appropriate to a range of visitors. Please indicate if you'd like me to adjust my intimacy setting.” She almost purred, eyeing you in the process, to which you nervously laughed and took your arm from her, finally steady on your feet. 

“Oh, yes, please. Please do that. It’d be much appreciated.” Missy’s head tilted and her expression grew momentarily vacant, adjusting her programming you supposed. 

“Maybe just a tad, yeah.” Clara awkwardly mumbled.

The Doctor took this moment to step forward, taking control of the situation once more. “I need to speak to whoever's in charge here.” He demanded slightly, earning the attention of this droid, who scowled slightly in almost offended response.

“I am in charge.” She said indignantly, and you almost got a sense of dejavu, though you couldn’t confirm it at the moment.

“Well, who's in charge of you?” The Doctor stepped closer, irritated.

“I'm in charge of me.” Missy insisted.

“Well, who repairs you? Who, who maintains you?” He huffed exasperated.

“I am programmed for self-repair. I am maintained by my heart.” You tensed as she reached and snagged the Doctor’s hand, placing it smack in the middle of her chest. That phrasing was odd for a droid and you began to feel a cold bolt of nervousness, especially with how the Doctor froze. “Is everything in order?” _No, no it is not._

“Who maintains your heart?” The Timelord asked in an almost dazed manner, _something was wrong, something was very wrong_.

But Missy smiled away pleasantly. “My heart is maintained by the Doctor.” _Oh no, please be wrong, please be wrong_.

“Doctor who?” You couldn’t even find amusement in how he asked the question he loved so much for others to ask himself.

Her face suddenly turned sour. “Doctor Chang!” Clara and yourself jumped at her volume, while the Doctor remained frozen, hand still raised as the supposed droid sauntered back a ways before turning and waiting patiently.

“Who's there?” A man’s voice rang out as he promptly entered the part of the corridor where you all stood. “Hello?” He blinked, taking in all of your appearances, lingering on your own disheveled one.

“Hello.” Clara responded, while you simply nodded, hesitant to take your eyes off of Missy.

“Hello.” The Doctor echoed, his hollow expression sticking until Clara cleared her throat.

“You can probably take your hand down now, Doctor.” He blinked, nodding as he came back to his usual alert self. 

“So. Hey. Condolences.” This earned your attention and you raised an eyebrow at the man, he didn’t get out much, you could tell.

“Condolences?” 

This Doctor Chang chuckled awkwardly, “It's a mausoleum. It's our hello. Is there a particular dead person you want to talk to?”

All at once the woman perked up, her determined look returning. “Yes. Yes, there is.”

“This way then.” The man said pleasantly, turning and walking away.

You turned to Clara, gently asking: “Are you okay?” Her expression said her answer before the _no_ could exit her lips.

“Good. There would be something very wrong if you were.” The Doctor slipped in, intertwining their hands comfortingly, before he began to tug her along, pausing only when he saw you weren’t following along. “Y/n? Aren’t you coming?”

“Nah.” You offered a tight lipped smile. “Not my place, much too personal, I’ll figure out what I can from miss smoochy-the-droid here.” Clara looked at you gratefully and you nodded in respect.

“As long as you don’t start snogging her again.” He quirked a smile, it only growing when he saw your scowl and heard the annoyed _shut up_ it drew from you. With that they left and you turned to Missy, who was watching you with a curiosity that was a little too aware to not be completely sentient. You had to approach this carefully, you no longer trusted the droid ploy and were not about to get yourself into trouble you couldn’t get out of.  
“Sooo Missy.”

Missy beamed and answered once more with a chirping: “Yes? How may I help you?”

“I was wondering-” She stepped forward, almost into your personal space, but you allowed it only for the sake of what you were about to ask. “My friend, the Doctor, seemed pretty alarmed when he checked your heart. Now when I traveled with him a lot I did meet a fair amount of droids, and I was wondering if-” You cut off again as she stepped even closer, god you were lying through your teeth but you had to know, before clearing your throat and continuing. “If I could see what the matter is.”

“But of course!” You finally were internally kicking yourself as you now easily saw the shark like glimmer in her eyes, fierce and predatory, but you raised your hand anyways gulping slightly as she stepped into it. 

_bumpbumpbumpbump_

Without meaning to, a fearful whimper escaped you, and you recoiled, yanking your arm to your chest. “Missy, Missy, Missy. _Fuck-_ ” Her pretty blood red lips curled into a smirk as your eyes flickered around you, as if looking for where you could escape.

“Yes dear?” Missy purred, leaning forward to caress your cheek gently, not paying attention to how you flinched back.

“Let me guess-” Her eyes widened and an encouraging smile slipped onto her face as she nodded eagerly and there was a large part of you that wished you didn’t find that adorable as hell. _Hell_ , you thought, _how ironic_. Without meaning to you reeled into yourself, drawing a genuinely concerned look from the woman in front of you as she rushed to catch you when your body dropped to the floor.

_This was weird. You had never been so utterly terrified before that your body knocked you out to escape from it. Or…..wait. No you had. That’s what this was, it was your body showing you a memory. You think-_

_A bone-chilling laugh echoed in the throes of your unconsciousness, the insanity practically bleeding off the sound- or was that you bleeding?_

_It was both, you decided firmly, as you finally saw in front of you._

_There he stood, the source of the laughter. “The Master, I presume.” Your past self said snidely, blood dripping from a deep cut on your forehead that one of his sweet little balls of death, the Toclafane, had provided before he could get them to stop. You spat some of the blood at his feet when it tried to coalesce in your mouth._

_The Timelord in front of you didn’t flinch, in fact his grin grew wider, teeth flashing as he chose to kneel down in front of your forcibly kneeling self. “Sweet, sweet Y/n. Oh how I’ve longed to meet you. All your little friends couldn’t stop wailing everything about the Doctor’s other bestie!” He smiled sweetly, but all you could see was the predatory glimmer in his eyes as he waved his guards out of the room._

_It was insulting, past you decided, that he thought you so little a threat. “Yeah?” Past you snarled. “I’m sure you enjoyed their dying screams you, you- pathetic timelord!” The Master raised his eyebrow, unimpressed._

_“Hmm.” He made a fretful noise, the sort of noise one would make when they aren’t sure whether or not they locked the house, as he stood and walked about you in a circle, dragging his pointed finger under your chin, through your hair, and finally back under your chin as he gripped it harshly. “So pretty.” The mad Timelord said, matter-of-factly. “He always chooses such pretty pets.”_

_“I’m not his pet!” You gasped for air when his hand slid down and momentarily clutched your throat in a crushing grip._

_“Aren’t you?” The Master released your throat and watched as you collapsed onto your forearms, lungs heaving for your precious air. “Here you tottle around, doing his bidding, trying to save your race. When you could be here, living comfortably, with me.” There it was, his attempt in all this, to lure you against the Doctor, as if an easy life could persuade you against the world’s freedom._

_“Pfft!” You allowed a rasping laugh out of your lungs, staring up at him with a face flooded with amusement. “You think I’m so easy, you think that I’d just tell you everything and give up fighting for comfort? You, Master, are even dumber than I thought.” That comment, evidently, struck a nerve._

_Within moments the furious Timelord had once more grabbed your throat in one hand and he hauled you to your feet. You did your best not to stumble as he backpedaled you into the nearby wall of the airship, before promptly cracking your head against it hard enough to make your world spin. “Oh sweet, sweet Y/n.” He hummed gently, a sharp contrast to his previous actions. “When I’m through with you, you’ll either be begging me for more or sobbing for your dear Doctor.”_

_Your eyes blew wide as he surged forwards, crushing his lips to yours desperately as if he was a parched man finally thrown water. With a fair amount of struggling you pulled back, though you imagined he had allowed that. “Why don’t you go mack on your wife, you prick!”_

_“Please.” The Master rolled his eyes. “One does get tired of their playthings after a while.” Then again, with no warning his lips were once again on yours. Not allowing you the luxury of refusing him, and your face then twisted with horror as you realised you really couldn’t get out of this._

You came to with your head resting somewhere rather comfortable, but as your eyes opened to come face to face with concerned blue ones, you catapulted from her lap, scrambling several feet away on your hands and knees before turning to face her. Still she had the nerve to look concerned, to look _sympathetic_. “Dear?” Missy’s frown deepened as you flinched at the name. “Are you alright?”

“Do I look like I’m alright?” You seethed rather violently. “I know who you are, I know! You’re the Master, Missy, whatever you choose to call yourself now!”

She nodded, agreeing. “Why are you so afraid of me, Y/n?”

“Why am I- seriously?!” A snarl left you. “You do remember what happened one of the last times we were together, right? What you did to me?”

Missy’s eyes lit up in a sort of understanding, “Obviously, you don’t remember all of it, understandably of course, you did pass out then much like you did now. But I need you to understand this, Y/n, nothing happened.”

“What do you mean nothing? I woke up in a completely different pair of clothes, clean, and locked in a cell next to Jack who was screaming his head off from your round the clock torture!” You hissed. “What else was I supposed to think?”

“I thought she would have left a note, I guess I was wrong…” She sighed regretfully. “Martha’s mother fetched you after you passed out, I instructed her to bathe you and get you into a new pair of clothes. I never touched you in the manner you think.” When your eyes still stared at her distrustingly, she sighed deeply, stretching out an arm, her wrist turned up. “You know how to tell if someone’s lying by their pulse right, your Doctor friend taught you?” You nodded slowly and Missy shoved her arm out firmer. “Check me.”

You frowned deeply, still not trusting but slid forward just enough that you could grab her thin wrist between your finger tips. “Did you do anything to me after I passed out that you’re not telling me about?”

“No.” Her pulse remained the same.

Still hesitant to trust her, you asked differently. “Did you touch me in any inappropriate manner after I passed out?”

You could see the irritation brimming behind her eyes but she again replied with: “No.” There was no variation to her pulse yet again. So you took a deep breath and let go of her wrist, sagging back, concerned but no longer terrified.

“You have no idea, Missy, how many years that has tormented me.”

She looked incredibly guilty and her head bowed. “Dear- Y/n,” the Timelady corrected. “Not that it excuses my actions in the slightest, but I am truly sorry for how I treated you.” With that her mournful eyes locked with yours, and you were surprised to feel your heart stutter.

You blinked at her sincerity, before your hand reached to brush against her temple gently. “Are the drums gone?”

Missy leaned into your touch, which shocked you even more, and fervently nodded. “Yes! They’re gone! My people removed them after their purpose was wasted.” Her eyes met yours again, this time warmly. “Oh you won’t like my scheme this time either, but I’ll make sure they don’t hurt my favorite human!” Your body froze as she surged forward, pressing a surprisingly sweet kiss to your cheek, before hopping to her feet and clapping her hands together.

“Humankind, bring out your dead!” She purred out, beaming as the skeletons stood and pressed the buttons to drain their tanks.

“Missy?” You gaped and she beamed, strutting over to close your mouth with a finger underneath your chin.

“Don’t worry, love, they won’t touch you!” Though you were frightened anyways as soon as you saw the heads beginning to emerge from the water.

This was going to be a long day..


End file.
